vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Meryl Silverburgh
Oh, I see! First it's my eyes, now it's my butt! What's next? '' Meryl Silverburgh is a recurring character in the ''Metal Gear Solid series, and a wrestler for WVGCW. She and The Boss formed the former Gurl Co-Op Champion team Cobra Twonit. In the Metal Gear Solid series Meryl Silverburgh is a character from the Metal Gear Solid series of video games, namely MGS1 and MGS4. She is the illegitimate child of Roy Campbell, thought originally to be her uncle before the events of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. During the events of Metal Gear Solid ''in 2005, it was revealed she had joined FOXHOUND due to her admiration of the unit from the stories of her 'Uncle' and the legendary Solid Snake. however, on her first day in the unit, Meryl was taken prisoner for refusing to take part in a rebellion, only to be set free by Snake, possessed, shot and almost killed, taken prisoner by Liquid Snake, and saved by Snake again, becoming infatuated with him in the process. Eventually she learned the identity of her true father, and grew distant and began to resent him. Meryl then re-entered the military and eventually became the head of her own PMC watchdog group called Rat Patrol before ''Metal Gear Solid 4 in 2014. By the end of the game, Meryl became romantically involved with a guy that shits his pants Rat Patrol Member Johnny Sasaki, and ultimately married him, alongside making peace with her father. In WVGCW Prologue - Daughters of Liberty Chapter Somehow, Meryl was tipped off of the recent formation of V.I.L.E.C.W and decided to inform The Boss who was away training in Russia. The Boss, needing to see to believe, infiltrated the Female Division on their Season 2 Debut show. The Boss, who had completed her training, decided to rejoin the show. However Meryl wanted to join her. Together they formed The Cobra Twonit and listed their tag team into the first series of matches to determine the first Gurl Co-Op Champions. The Cobra Twonit made their debut on July 23rd, taking on Maternal Kombat, with Meryl making her official debut, and managed to secure the pinfall for her team, giving her a successful debut in the process. They then advanced to the Semi-Finals of the tournament to face 18 Volts, facing The Boss's old nemesis Lightning in the process on August 8th. Desperate to advance to the finals, Meryl helped The Boss avenge her humiliating 6-2 loss to book their place in the Finals of the #1 Contender tournament. Two weeks later, Meryl made her singles debut against former Gurl Gamer Champion Sheik. Unintimidated by her opponent, Meryl showed tremendous skill, and, sending the Sheikah into a roll-up, she was able to hold her down for the 3-Count, proving she was by far a weak link in her team. Finally, on September 3rd, Cobra Twonit faced the highly-favoured Still Alive to decide who would face Saints Roll for the Gurl Co-Op Championship. Determined to complete their objective, they managed to defy the odds and defeat Still Alive, winning the tournament and guaranteeing a title match at the Female Division Season 2 finale: Breakdown. With the Co-Op tournament over, Meryl decided to return to singles to prepare for her upcoming title match by taking part in a Six Woman Battle-Royale on September 13th alongside the other wrestlers who have made their debut in Season 2. However, the number of opponents proved to be overwhelming for her, and she was eventually pinned, giving her a first lost. Following this match, Meryl decided that she needed to do some more training if they were to have any chance of winning the Gurl Co-Op Championship, and on October 4th, the Cobra Twonit took on Saints Roll to determine the first Gurl Co-Op Championship winning-team. Meryl gave the performance of her career so far, using the Codecbreaker finisher she saw Snake use frequently in his career to first pin Roll Caskett, then prevent Shaundi from using her finisher on her teammate, and using the Codecbreaker again to pin the saint and to crown Cobra Twonit as the very first Gurl Co-Op Champions. Record